


love is in the atmosphere

by kunimiakiras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, needed some soft akaiwa in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimiakiras/pseuds/kunimiakiras
Summary: It's cold outside, but as long as Iwaizumi is around, Keiji thinks he doesn't mind it as much.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	love is in the atmosphere

"It's snowing," Keiji says as he makes his way into the open kitchen, socked feet hitting the tiled floors. He fills the electric kettle up with more water and sets it back on top of its base, turning it on.

Iwaizumi is in the living room area, spread across the couch with a book in his hands. He takes up the entire length of it and Keiji wants to complain about how he’s hogging it, but he knows that Iwaizumi will make space for him as soon as he heads on over. He always does.

The fireplace is on already, thankfully. The place would be a lot colder without it.

“I saw.” Iwaizumi says in response.

There’s some soft music playing through the large bluetooth speaker in the corner — though Iwaizumi isn’t listening to it properly at all, it’s most likely for ambiance. Keiji recognizes a few of the songs from their shared playlist (the playlist that used to be just for him, the one that Iwaizumi put together and presented to him on their first Valentine’s day together). He smiles brightly just at the memory of it, as well as the fact that he turned it into _theirs_.

When the kettle boils, Keiji pours hot water and a tea bag into his favorite owl themed mug, draping the string of it over the rim. He heads to the living room right after, hot beverage in hand. Iwaizumi’s ready for him already, arms open big enough for Keiji. He doesn’t take his eyes off the pages of his book.

Keiji maneuvers his way into a comfortable spot in Iwaizumi’s arms, careful not to spill any of the liquid onto the furniture or his boyfriend as he does so. Iwaizumi wraps the other arm around his waist immediately after he’s settled in, resting his head against Keiji’s.

“How long have you been up?” Keiji asks. He thinks that the thing that shocked him the most when he got to know more about Iwaizumi two and a half years ago was the fact that he’s a morning person. Willingly waking up earlier than ten a.m. every day when he has no other obligations during the day is something that Keiji can’t even imagine doing. (He likes his sleep, what can he say?) Iwaizumi tells him that it’s just part of his routine, he’s too used to waking up early for morning practice back in high school and he just never fell out of that habit. Keiji thinks he’s crazy.

“Just a few hours,” Iwaizumi answers, cheek rubbing against Keiji’s hair.

“Read to me.” Keiji requests, and so he does.

(It sounds more like a demand than a request to Iwaizumi, but he’ll comply either way. He’s nice like that. That, and he‘s always been unable to say no to Keiji. He knows that Keiji can and will take advantage of it if he feels like doing so, but Iwaizumi doesn’t mind.)

Keiji doesn’t understand what’s going on in this book and he barely even pays attention to the actual words that are being spoken aloud, but he thinks he quite enjoys listening to Iwaizumi speak regardless. His voice is low and so soothing that Keiji’s entire body is filled with warmth from it. He refuses to give different voices to different characters, so his tone of voice is nearly the exact same the entire time he reads (no enthusiasm whatsoever), but Keiji finds it endearing. He wouldn’t mind doing this more often. Heck, he could probably fall asleep like this, engulfed in the heat of the fire and the tea and Iwaizumi’s body up against his.

He takes small sips of his drink, and without being asked he lifts the mug up higher so that Iwaizumi can drink some too.

Iwaizumi presses soft kisses to his temple after every page he reads, which Keiji can’t help but smile at. And then he’s ducking down and kissing his cheek between every paragraph, between every sentence, until the book is being forgotten about completely and kisses are being littered all over his face. Keiji can’t help the giggle he lets out because of Iwaizumi’s actions.

He sits up and pulls the book from Iwaizumi’s hands, leaning over to place both the book and his drink on the coffee table. He turns to face Iwaizumi after, grabs his face in both hands and leans in to kiss him properly. Soft lips move against each other, Iwaizumi’s hand rubs up and down his side, Keiji pushes closer. They shouldn’t be able to both fit on the couch like this, but somehow, they make it work. Keiji loses himself in the feeling Iwaizumi gives him just from a simple kiss. It’s been nearly three years and he still feels the butterflies every time.

Keiji really loves him.

“Hey,” Keiji mumbles out against Iwaizumi’s lips; he’d given up trying to pull away because Iwaizumi just kept pressing small, briefer kisses to his mouth every time he tried. “We should go out.” He suggests, threading his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi hums and pulls Keiji’s hand away from his head, pressing one kiss to the palm of his hand, and another to his fingers. “It’s cold outside,” he says.

“I know, but you’ll keep me warm, right?”

Iwaizumi lets out a breath, smiling softly at him. “Right.”

(Keiji chooses to ignore the brief moment of hesitance before Iwaizumi’s answer.)

They meet at the front door shortly after that, dressed in big, winter coats and gloves and layers of clothing. Keiji is busy adjusting his hat and tying the laces on his boots when Iwaizumi shows up in the entrance way.

“Hello,” Keiji greets happily. He stands up straight after he’s done with his boots.

“Hey there,” Iwaizumi replies, stepping in close. He lifts his arms to neatly wrap a scarf around Keiji’s neck, making sure his face is covered enough by the fabric of it. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he smiles, tugs it down far enough to kiss Keiji, and then he tugs it back up. “Alright, let’s go.”

Keiji rolls his eyes. Iwaizumi constantly hounds on him to dress warm, and yet he never follows through on his own. While Keiji is in enough layers and accessories to start sweating in the presence of any kind of heater, Iwaizumi’s chosen to forgo his own scarf and hat, settling with just his pair of gloves and the winter jacket Keiji had gotten for him the previous year. He won’t say it out loud, but Iwaizumi will regret underdressing for the weather and Keiji knows it. Oh, well.

Iwaizumi ends up driving him downtown, and after parking, they find themselves walking around the square. The summertime tends to bring a lot of festivals and events to the square, but Keiji thinks that this time of the year is his favorite. It’s always quieter in the winter and the overall relaxed atmosphere is one he prefers over the crowds and the loudness of the square in the summer. Every year, they set up a large Christmas tree in the center. The large water fountain area always gets turned into a skating rink (Keiji can’t ice skate and neither can Iwaizumi, so they avoid that rink at all costs), and fairy lights get hung up in its surroundings.

He’s not too sure what it is exactly, but something about it just makes Keiji happy.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Keiji asks, entranced by the sight of the decorations and lights hung up throughout the area. He acts as if he’s never seen them before, when in fact he’s been coming here since he was a child. Nothing has changed.

“Yeah, real pretty.” Iwaizumi says, but Keiji can feel his heavy gaze on him. 

Keiji narrows his eyes, reaching out to hit Iwaizumi’s chest with the back of his glove covered hand. “Shut up. Don’t look at _me_ , look at the lights.” 

Iwaizumi only laughs at him in response. He captures Keiji’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “I _am_ looking at the lights. And you. Can’t I appreciate both?”

“No.”

“Okay,” he says, but he doesn’t look away from Keiji.

Cold air bites at the upper part of Keiji’s face and he shivers despite himself. He has no idea how Iwaizumi’s not complaining about the temperature right now. He huffs out a breath, pulls his hand out of Iwaizumi’s, and turns to face him.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks when Keiji wraps his arms around him.

“I’m keeping you warm.”

“I thought I was supposed to do that?” He hugs Keiji back anyways, squeezing him close as much as he can with the big jackets in the way, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Keiji feels warmer already.

“Please, you’d freeze to death without me,” Keiji mumbles. Really, it’s the other way around. Keiji can’t handle the cold at all, no matter how well he’s dressed for it. He knows it, Iwaizumi knows it. Iwaizumi is less bothered by it. It’s a little unfair, but Keiji can live with it as long as Iwaizumi is around.

“Yeah. I would.” Iwaizumi agrees, because he likes to indulge him. It helps Keiji’s claims of him always being right and it makes him happy, and a happy Keiji makes for a happy Iwaizumi.

Keiji still thinks he’s cheesy.


End file.
